


The Art of Discretion

by Socket



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socket/pseuds/Socket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No sex for us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Home (Part Two)

It was nice to feel earth beneath his feet again. Adama breathed in the fresh air, he scanned the camp and his eyes were drawn to his son and Roslin sitting side-by-side under a canopy. They looked as if they were in the midst of a deep and meaningful conversation - but then, they always did - they were natural co-conspirators.

He approached them in time to hear Roslin accuse his son: "Well - you hogged the covers!"

"I did not!" Lee argued.

"Bed is the only place I've known you to be selfish!" she declared.

Adama looked alarmed. "What!" he exclaimed.

Roslin turned to look at the Commander. "When I slept with Lee, he kept taking the covers."

Adama stared open-mouthed at them and Laura realises how bad that sounded.

"Uh - slept in the same bed, with all our clothes on, when we were in the cold storage room," Lee clarified nervously. "Not 'slept' as in... um, sex."

Roslin's cheeks flushed.

"Not that you're not attractive," Lee quickly informed the President, then continued without thinking. "Because you are – you're beautiful and I'd be happy to sleep with you."

Laura blushed more profusely, while Adama continued to stare blankly at his son.

"But we didn't have sex," Laura verified.

"No sex for us," Lee added, then closed his mouth before he made it any worse.

"I'm going over there now," Adama informed them both and walked off.


End file.
